Semiconductor light-emitting elements, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), have been widely used in various apparatuses as high efficiency and space-saving light sources. For example, LEDs are used in lighting appliances, such as a recessed light or a spot light installed in a ceiling, or a bulb-shaped lamp and a straight tube lamp substitute for fluorescent and incandescent bulbs. In this case, LEDs are unitized as a LED module (light-emitting apparatus) and included in a lighting appliance (lighting fixture).
One example of the LED module is a light-emitting apparatus with a chip on board (COB) structure where a plurality of LED chips are directly mounted on a board. Another example is a light-emitting apparatus with a surface mount device (SMD) structure where a plurality of packaged LED chips serving as LED elements are mounted on a board.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-176017 (hereinafter, referred to as PTL1) discloses a COB light-emitting module. The light-emitting module disclosed in PTL 1 includes one or more line light sources. Each of the line light sources include a plurality of LED chips (LED element group) arranged in a line on an elongated board and a sealing component (a phosphor-containing resin) formed in a line to collectively seal the LED chips.